D'une génération à une autre
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1982: Mû se trouve dans une lamaserie atlante quand on vient le chercher pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de très particulier, mais une rencontre dont il sortira grandi...


_Note : ce petit opus sans prétention peut tout aussi bien se lire seul que s'insérer entre les chapitres 25 et 26 de « L'ère des deux Béliers »._

 _Merci à Yotma qui l'a relu_

 _D'une génération à une autre_

 _Lamaserie de Shambhala, Tibet, 12 juillet 1982_

La lamaserie, parcourue par le vent d'été, était si calme qu'on l'entendait souffler tranquillement dans les arcades du petit cloître contenant en son centre un beau jardin luxuriant. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations à cette heure de l'après-midi, et Mû, encore dans sa chambre, finissait de rassembler ses possessions. En effet, il avait prévu de rentrer à Jamir d'ici quelques heures, une fois qu'il aurait réglé les derniers détails ici.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimât pas demeurer parmi les siens, mais il était temps pour lui de regagner son domaine pour y continuer l'entraînement de son apprenti. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait vu quelque peu assez des familles nobles atlantes pour un bon moment.

Il finissait de plier le châle de cachemire offert par Shion voici des années quand on vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et vit un serviteur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Noble Mû Alcarindë ? », interrogea l'homme.

-« Oui, c'est moi… », répondit Mû, un peu interloqué. Que lui voulait-on ?

L'homme s'inclina, parfaitement stylé, et délivra sa demande :

« Je viens de la part de ma maîtresse. Elle est très âgée et souhaiterait vous rencontrer. Elle a bien connu votre maître autrefois… »

Mû savait bien sûr que Shion avait vécu très longtemps, mais il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, son maître étant assez peu enclin à parler de sa vie précédente comme jeune chevalier d'or au XVIIIème siècle. Mais il décida d'accepter l'invitation.

« Très bien, je vous accompagne… »

Le serviteur s'inclina et le précéda jusqu'à une petite chambre, à l'autre bout de la lamaserie. Il en ouvrit la porte de bois ouvragé, et Mû entra dans la pièce. Elle était meublée très simplement mais, ce qui attira son regard de prime abord, ce fut la forme recroquevillée dans un fauteuil. Le serviteur s'y rendit et dit d'une voix un peu plus forte.

« Maîtresse, il est là… »

La forme fit un geste de la main, et le serviteur lui fit respectueusement un geste pour qu'il approche. Mû vit alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour une forme recroquevillée de prime abord était en fait une vieille femme. Son visage pâle comportait nombre de rides mais son regard violet clair, un peu comme le sien, était encore vif bien qu'éclairci par les années. Elle avait deux points sur le front, ce qui indiquait qu'elle était atlante elle aussi. Elle était enveloppée dans une couverture de cachemire, le port encore fier malgré les ans et leva la tête vers lui avant de dire d'une voix un peu ténue mais encore ferme pour quelqu'un de son âge :

« Asseyez-vous, jeune homme, je vous en prie. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? »

Mû remarqua alors qu'elle parlait une forme de langue atlante un peu plus archaïque que la sienne, mais il la comprenait sans difficultés. Cependant, il s'assit et répondit :

«Oui, s'il vous plaît… »

Elle fit un geste au serviteur qui sortit pour aller chercher du thé. Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle, se racla la gorge et commença :

« J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop surpris, mais je voulais vous rencontrer depuis longtemps déjà… »

Le serviteur revint avec deux tasses de thé au beurre, qu'il tendit avec respect à Mû et qu'il posa sur une petite console à l'intention de sa maîtresse, à portée de sa main. La vieille femme leva une main pour écarter une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et fixa son regard sur le chevalier d'or.

« Je pense qu'il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mû, par politesse, prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre :

« Non, je suis désolé. Je suppose que vous parlez de Shion, mon maître… »

La femme eut un sourire de connivence.

« Allons, je sais ce qu'il était pour vous. Je voulais vous rencontrer parce que je l'ai bien connu autrefois, lors de la Guerre Sainte… »

Mû ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement le regard malgré son contrôle sur lui-même. Si elle avait connu son maître alors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, elle avait au moins deux cent cinquante ans, ce qui était très vieux pour un atlante de son époque. Peu d'entre eux atteignaient cet âge maintenant.

La femme eut conscience de son moment de flottement et eut un sourire encourageant.

« Vous supputez bien, jeune homme. Je suis née un an avant votre maître, j'ai donc présentement deux cent cinquante-six ans. Je m'appelle Yuzuriha… »

Son nom éveilla un écho dans l'esprit de Mû. Il avait vu ce nom dans les archives de Jamir, mais sans jamais savoir réellement qui avait été la personne. La vieille femme eut un sourire.

« Ah, je vois que mon nom ne vous est pas inconnu. J'ai été chevalier moi aussi, j'ai porté l'armure de la Grue voici deux cents ans, et j'ai combattu comme vous combattrez à votre tour quand le temps en sera venu… »

Son regard se perdit vers la fenêtre, vers les montagnes de l'Himalaya enneigées.

« Je sais que la nouvelle Guerre Sainte se rapproche et que je ne la verrai pas. Le réveil d'Hadès est proche maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'années… »

Mû savait par Dohko depuis son enfance que les spectres d'Hadès avaient été scellés et que le sceau avait en moyenne deux cents ans d'existence et d'efficacité, et Shion, de son vivant, lui avait également parlé de cette guerre.

Le regard de Yuzuriha revint sur l'adolescent. Il lui rappelait vraiment Shion au même âge. Il avait l'air cependant un peu emprunté en société, il lui manquait vraisemblablement encore cette partie de cet apprentissage que Shion maîtrisait parfaitement. Mais c'était un jeune homme agréable et elle était ravie de faire sa connaissance.

« On m'a parlé de cette Guerre Sainte depuis mon enfance, et maître Dohko, que vous avez probablement connu lui aussi, m'a parlé du sceau sur lequel il veille depuis tout ce temps. Cependant, on ne m'a pas expliqué ce que c'était réellement qu'une Guerre Sainte, j'imagine que je devrai le découvrir par moi-même… », dit pensivement le jeune chevalier d'or.

Yuzuriha eut un rire plus amer que joyeux.

« Comme nous tous, jeune Mû. Mais je vous vois tout de même assez apaisé vis-à-vis de votre propre fin, cela vous servira. Je m'étais moi aussi préparée à mourir lors de cette dernière bataille, voici plus de deux cents ans, et je me souviens également avoir été en paix par rapport à cela. C'est probablement notre force à nous, Atlantes, que d'avoir cette vision détachée de l'existence... », dit-elle avant de boire un peu de son thé.

Mû acquiesça.

« En fait, depuis que j'ai pris en charge mon apprenti, j'ai l'intuition que cette guerre réclamera ma vie. Ce n'est qu'une prémonition, et elles ne sont pas toujours révélées exactes, mais du moins cela me permet de m'habituer doucement à cette idée… », expliqua-t-il

La vieille femme sourit, d'un sourire un peu triste.

« Et qui sait, peut-être survivrez-vous, comme moi ? Je ne pense pas que les dés soient encore jetés, j'ai toujours estimé que chacun avait quelque peu les moyens de changer son destin. Mais j'ai dû en payer le prix. La déesse n'a pas souhaité que je garde mes pouvoirs cosmiques, et il en a été de même pour quasiment tous mes compagnons survivants. Elle voulait que nous retournions à une vie normale, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. J'ai regagné les terres de ma famille, dont il ne restait que moi à cette époque. Je me suis mariée, j'ai eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et des arrière-petits-enfants. Je n'aurais pas imaginé cela avant la Guerre Sainte, voyez-vous. Je devais épouser votre maître, je lui avais été promise. Nos familles avaient fait cet arrangement alors que nous étions encore au berceau tous deux. Nous étions de familles nobles et vous savez probablement que les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante à ce moment-là… »

 _« Et même à notre époque »,_ se dit Mû in petto. Il le savait d'autant mieux que sa mère avait ainsi été mariée très jeune à un homme qui avait trois ou quatre fois son âge. Heureusement, il était décédé avant elle et elle avait pu devenir la femme de lettres qu'elle avait été jusqu'à la fin.

Elle sourit légèrement.

« Finalement, même si Shion et moi ne nous sommes jamais mariés ensemble, nous avons tout de même eu un destin assez similaire. De plus, il a été mon maître aussi, avant qu'il ne reçoive son armure, je lui dois donc une grande partie de ma formation. Nous sommes restés en bons termes, même si j'ai eu peu de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il a pris la direction du Sanctuaire… »

Elle tapota gentiment le dessus de la main de Mû.

« Maintenant, c'est votre tour de gérer le Sanctuaire et de devoir affronter une Guerre Sainte. Mais ce que mon expérience m'a appris, c'est que rien n'est jamais joué, du début à la fin. Hadès est capable de tout, et il faut toujours avoir cela à l'esprit quand on combat contre lui et ses séides. N'oubliez jamais cela… »

Yuzuriha parlait en filigrane, mais Mû commençait davantage à comprendre en quoi cela consistait. Bien sûr, Shion puis Dohko lui avaient parlé de la Guerre Sainte dès son enfance, mais ils étaient restés relativement vagues…tout comme Yuzuriha en cet instant. Mais jamais ils ne lui avaient parlé aussi directement des capacités d'Hadès. Cela l'encouragerait encore davantage à se méfier et à combattre de toutes ses forces contre les troupes de l'ombre.

La vieille femme se leva alors et revint avec un médaillon sculpté dans une matière qui ressemblait à de la nacre. Clairement, la chaîne en avait été raccourcie pour être portée par un enfant.

« Cela faisait partie du trousseau de mariage et m'avait été donné par la mère de Shion avant que nos fiançailles ne soit rompues. C'est désormais à vous, cela appartient à votre famille. Mes enfants hériteront des bijoux qui m'appartiennent en propre, mais je tenais à vous rendre cela. Transmettez-le dans votre famille désormais… »

Il ne restait plus grand-monde de la famille de Mû, mais ce serait Kiki puis ses successeurs qui hériteraient du bijou. Il songea un moment à refuser, mais Yuzuriha semblait tellement tenir à ce geste qu'il le prit sans discuter, juste en remerciant en inclinant la tête.

La vieille atlante sourit :

« Allez, à présent. Je ne serai probablement plus là quand vous aurez à combattre, mais j'espère que vous vous souviendrez de moi parfois dans vos prières. Je prierai pour vous, pour le jeune homme intègre et courageux que vous êtes, et je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré avant que de gagner le _bardo_ … »

Elle se tut un instant, puis ajouta :

« Je ne doute pas un instant que vous serez digne du grand destin que Shion vous a légué. En vous, je retrouve beaucoup de lui, plus que vous ne le pensez… »

Mû s'inclina avec respect :

« Vous serez dans mes prières jusqu'à ce que mon destin se décide lors de la Guerre Sainte. Et qui sait, peut-être nos âmes retrouveront-elles celle de Shion au _Bardo_ quand le temps en sera venu ? Je n'oublie pas ce que ma génération doit à la vôtre, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de mes pairs non plus, même s'ils n'en ont pas vraiment conscience actuellement. Je suis honoré d'avoir fait votre connaissance et je ne vous oublierai jamais. Que votre santé demeure bonne jusqu'au moment où vous passerez la porte de yomi… »

Et, accompagné par le serviteur, il sortit dans le jardin, suivi des yeux par Yuzuriha un long moment. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu passer le témoin à son tour et, alors que son regard revenait sur la fenêtre devant elle, elle sourit…

 **FIN**


End file.
